


I'd bet on you.

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [3]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night is surprisingly peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd bet on you.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit shorter, but still cute! i have so many ot5 feels for these guys. Takes place before halloween week.

Dancing is the worst. It's been a bad day. Not necessarily the worst day, but it's up there. If things go as bad tomorrow as they did today, that'll probably top the list. And all those nerves are bundled up inside one tiny girl, curled up on the couch, making herself as small as possible so that maybe she might not exist, so she might not have to feel. Whatever's playing on TV helps with that, numbing her mind with meaningless sitcom conflicts solved by the end of the episodes and laugh tracks played when nothing laughable is said. And Mikey.

They sit in silence. And Lauren is grateful for his company.  He sits tall, firm for Lauren to curl into, his arm around her waist, her head on his chest.

Mikey uncrosses his legs, unintentionally breaking her from her daze. She'd been lost in whatever world happened to be on TV, bringing her back into her body, sitting on the couch with Mikey. And she looks up at him, his eyes distant, tired. He looks down, offers a small smile. She smiles too.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah."

Neither of them move, though. Maybe they'll fall asleep here, and come morning they'll be some picture of them sneakily taken by the others, all the rage on Instagram: the two cuties fallen asleep at the TV.

Lauren moves her legs over, crossing Mikey's lap, snuggling closer. His hand is on her hip, his thumb rubbing small circles on the small strip of exposed torso.

"You'll be fine tomorrow, ya know." He says.

"You don't know that."

"Don't worry about it. No matter what happens you're not leaving. People love you. You hear about that guy who bet five thousand on you winning?"

She groans.

"Like I need any more pressure."

"Hey, I'd bet on you too."

She jabs him in the ribs.

"No you wouldn't! Don't say stuff like that."

"It's true though! You'll be here long after we leave."

The thought sends a pang of sadness through her gut. Every week someone goes, it's sad and all, and each time it's a shock. Probably at some point, it'll be her. And at some point, it'll probably be them.

"I don't want to think about that."

"Then don't."

She looks up, and he looks down, their eyes meeting. The affection in his eyes could make all those bad thoughts, all those nerves, disappear.

 "Don't worry," he repeats, "you'll be fine." He kisses her forehead, and she leans up further, this time meeting his lips with her own.

One of these days they'll have to talk about this: whatever it is that she has with the four of them. Probably after the competition, when they're not too stressed out by it all to sit down and have an actual adult conversation about what they have together. (Lauren assumes they'd had a thing together pre-show, and hopes she's not seen as an intruder, but they sure don't act like she is.) But that's all in the future, for now.

Lauren snuggles into Mikey's chest.

They fall asleep on the couch anyway, TV still on. (Instagram be damned.)


End file.
